The invention relates to a filling device for filling packagings with bulk goods, such as for instance pharmaceutical capsules or tablets in the pharmaceutical industry.
A known filling device for filling packagings with bulk goods comprises a conveyor for rectilinear transport of the packagings and a dispenser having several dispensing units that are each provided with a counter positioned above the conveyor for simultaneously dispensing counted bulk goods to several transported packagings. During dispensing the bulk goods the packagings stand still underneath the counters. The conveyor is adapted for keeping packagings ready between the counters as well, which packagings are to be filled in a next counting session.
While the transport comes to a standstill and gets into motion again, thrusting forces are exerted on the packagings, as a result of which they may topple down or the bulk goods loosely accommodated therein may get damaged. The filled packagings also make starts and stops when the packagings kept ready are placed underneath the counters. The number of superfluous starts and stops increases as the filling device is expanded with several dispensers to achieve an intended discharge volume of filled packagings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a filling device for filling packagings with bulk goods which provides an efficient way of filling the packagings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a filling device for filling packagings with bulk goods of which the intended discharge volume of filled packagings can be adapted with little effect on the integrity of the bulk goods in the packagings.